Skype Call
by onekind53
Summary: Tavros has been missing his matesprit who's at a human college. So he Skypes him. Who would've thought the call would turn to this? ((Oh look a summary of mine that doesn't suck!))
1. Chapter 1

Onekind here again~ Here's a GamTav for all you PBJ shippers out there! Another roleplay from Facebook with SoulEaterMarie again. She begged me to post it so thank her! Thanks and please review! Regular: Tavros (Her)_ Italics: Gamzee (Me)_

* * *

><p>Logging into Skype, Tavros felt his confidence swell and wash over him like the tide. He was finally going to get to see you. Two years after the Gamzee had ended, and you had gone off the human college. This was the first free hour you had had for a month, and damn, was he missing you.<p>

Rocking on his heels; the troll positioned the computer camera just right and called you, a wide grin on his face.

_Gamzee clicked the green answer button with a huge grin on his face. He was really looking forward to seeing you for the first time in a while. When your face popped up, his grin widened. "What's up motherfucker?"_

Tavros blushed and grinned wider; a little giggle escaping his throat. "Uh, nothing really, you?" He shuffled back on the palms of his hands and giggled again, sweeping a long piece of hair out of his eyes

_Gamzee chuckled. "Man. Motherfucking college is hard. But I motherfucking like it." He smiled, his shitty grease paint still there._

"I'm glad." He smiled. Not only had he missed you, he missed.. Certain parts of you the most. In other words; the little troll found himself locked in the bathroom with rusty- stained fingers. A lot.

_Gamzee smiled. "Yo motherfucker. I miss you so fucking much."_

"I miss you to, Gam." He smiled, a dark blush crossed his cheeks when he squeezed his thighs together.

Gamzee tilted his head. "You ok motherfucker?"

"Mhm.." The smaller troll cracked an uncertain grin and squeezed his thighs together once more. "J-just.. Uh.. H-hot and bothered about seeing you again."

_Gamzee grinned. "You miss me that much motherfucker?"_

"Yeah." He gave another flouncy giggle and shuffled his legs again

_Gamzee chuckled. "What are ya gonna do about it then?"_

"I-I don't know..." In fact, he did know. He was probably going to end up locked in the bathroom again. Wait. He had an idea. The troll shuffled his pants down a little

_Gamzee tilted his head again. "What'cha doin motherfucker?"_

"U-uh..." He mumbled; feeling a bit discouraged. What if you didn't want him to do it? He shuffled his pants to hangs right above his groin

_Gamzee blushed, figuring out what you wanted to do. "Oh...Oh."_

"Am I making you, uhm, uncomfortable?" He mumbled a bit sadly; not really wanting to stop

_Gamzee shook his head. "Nah. Continue."_

Tavros just blushed harder, shuffling his pants to his knees and scraping his hand over his bulge

_Gamzee bit his lip, feeling his bulge grow._

Tavros bit his lip also and looked away, pulling his boxers down and palming his bulge

_Gamzee groaned a little at the sight. "Keep goin Tavbro."_

Tavros whimpered and nodded, his hand trailing a bit further the press against his nook. "G-gam..."

_Gamzee licked his lips, slipping his hand down into his pants and starting to stroke his bulge._

Tavros made a sharp sound at the back of his throat as he slipped a finger in; all the way to the knuckle

_Gamzee groaned a bit. "Just like that motherfucker."_

Tavros whimpered at that and wiggled the finger around a bit; thrusting his hips.

_"So motherfucking sexy like that Tavbro."_

Tavros somehow blushed brighter and slipped in another finger; moaning as he did so. "F-fuck..."

_Gamzee groaned, stroking himself faster, slipping his pants off. "So motherfucking perfect like that. Stretch yourself Tavbro. Just like you're getting yourself ready for my motherfucking bulge."_

Tavros keened and thrust his hips roughly, head lolling back with a little drool dribbling down his chin. "Gamz-EE!" He yelped when his fingers hit a certain spot

_Gamzee moaned lowly, moving his other hand down to palm his nook. "So motherfuckin' hot Tavbro."_

Tavros keened and whined loudly, a bit surprised that Vriska hadn't heard him by now and thrust into that spot again

_Gamzee shuddered, stroking his bulge faster and pressing a finger into his nook. "F-fuck Tav."_

"Ga-GAMZEE!" He yelled, throwing his head back when another finger wiggled its way into his nook

_Gamzee pressed another finger into his nook, searching for that spot and moaning loudly when he did._

Tavros moaned and keened loudly, curving his fingers again and thrusting hem into that spot

_Gamzee trilled loudly. "F-fuck Tav!" He pressed a third finger in._

"G-Gamzee!" He trilled, his breath caught in his throat. "F-fuck I-I wish you were h-ERE, Ahh... T-to do this..."

_Gamzee grinned. "I bet you want my bulge motherfucking pounding into you so hard you won't walk for a motherfucking week Tavros." He purred._

"F-fuck yessss..." He purred, curled his fingers again. "T-talk to me.. 'Bout w-what you're gonna' d-do when you get home..."

_Gamzee grinned, reaching over and turning off his cam. "I want you to motherfucking get off on my voice alone."_

Tavros whimpered and shakily reached over to turn his off to. He shook and shuddered. "O-okay.."

_Gamzee shook his head, knowing you couldn't see him. "Ah ah ah. I wanna see you get off Motherfucker."_

Tavros whined again before turning his cam back on; a pout on his face. "T-then talk to me already.

_Gamzee chuckled. "Soon as I get home, I'm pulling you close and kissin' you so hard."_

Tavros nodded and regained his movements, squirming around. "M-mhm..."

_"Then. I'ma lift you up and carry you to the motherfucking bed. Soon as we're there, I'll slowly pull your motherfucking clothes off. Runnin' my hands everywhere on your motherfucking body."_

Tavros nodded again and squirmed more; curling his fingers like you used to and panting deeply

_"Ima mark your motherfucking neck everywhere so everyone know who you motherfucking belong to. Would you like that motherfucker? Having everyone know whose bulge you beg for?"_

Tavros nodded his head eagerly and squirmed, spreading his legs wider and trying to get deeper

_"I'd run my hands down to motherfucking press against your beautiful brown nook."_

Tavros keened again and spread his legs wider, the camera pointing right between them to his groin. "G-Gam.."

_"I'd slip two fingers in and motherfucking stretch you for my bulge. You want my bulge right motherfucking now don't you Tavros?"_

Tavros keened loudly and wiggled his hips around a bit, signaling an offscreen nod. "P-please...

_"I'd motherfucking stretch you and pull my fingers out. I'd pull off my motherfucking pants and pull you forward. Would you suck my motherfucking bulge Tavbro? Get it nice and wet before I fuck you senseless?"_

"M-mhm." He squirmed again, with a whimper withdrawing his fingers and tilting the camera up so you could see him licking the rust off them

_Gamzee groaned. "Fuck Tavbro. You don't know how motherfucking fuckable you look right now."_

Tavros keened again and returned his fingers with a whimper, tilting the camera back down to focus on his nook again

_"I would motherfucking lean down and eat your nook out Tavros. Can you imagine that? Me motherfucking sucking on your pretty little opening while youall you can motherfucking so is ride my face like a motherfucking slut?"_

Tavros yelped down and rocked his hips against his fingers, slowly and carefully, dragging the other hand down to press another finger in

_"I'd shove my motherfucking tongue so deep inside you. I'd slurp and tongue fuck you so hard."_

Tavros cried out, rolling against the painful stretch, but damn if it didn't feel wonderful at the same time

_"I'd pull back with a loud slurp and rub my bulge against your pretty little opening. Would you want me to fuck you hard and rough or soft and gentle mother fucker?"_

"H-hard.. Gog, please hard..." He whimpered lowly, rolling his hips again; rusty-clear genetic material running along their sheets

_"I'd lift your hips up and tease you with my bulge, pushing the tip in but no more."_

"P-please, Gamzee!" He yelped, rocking his hips down and rolling them again. Damn. Why did your voice have to be so sexy?

_"I woudn't do anything until you begged for it."_

"Please, D-Daddy..." He murmured; faintly remembering one time in bed, you wanting him to call you that for some odd reason. "F-fuck me..." He halted his fingers

_Gamzee cursed quietly. "Fuck. I'd quickly trust into you completely, waiting for you to adjust." His voice was huskier now._

"I-I don't need, to a-adjust Gam.." He whispered lowly, thrusting his fingers again, the other hand trailing up so he could suck on the finger he had used

_"I'd pull out and quickly slam back in, holding your hips and pulling them down on my bulge.:_

Tavros yelled and bucked again, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure and squealing. "D-dirty.." He whimpered. "Talk.. G-gog please dirty t-talk..."

_"How would you want me to fuck you Tavbro? Laying down? Or would you wanna ride me?"_

"O-on my hands on knees..." He whimpered and squealed again, rocking his hips against the fingers in his nook

_Gamzee groaned quietly. "You want me pounding into your nook hard from the back? Where? On the motherfucking bed or the floor?"_

"Ben-bent over the desk..." He yelped and curled his fingers again, moaning when he hit that spot

_"Fuck Tav. We need to do that as soon as I get home. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to motherfucking walk for a week."_

"C-call me.." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "A s-slut..." He whimpered; rocking harder again the fingers

_"You want my bulge so bad like the little slut you are huh? You would motherfucking beg for me to pound you senseless like the little whore you are."_

"Gog!" He yelled, bucking his hips. "Yesssss..." He hissed between his teeth, pressing on the spot that made him see stars

_Gamzee leaned over turning on his cam and panted. "Cum for me Tav." He was stroking his bulge quickly, fingers moving just as fast inside his nook._

Tavros screamed loudly; releasing all over their sheets and turning a good portion of them rusty colored.

_Gamzee moaned loudly, quickly release his purple genetic material all over his chest and shirt. "M-motherfuck!"_

Tavros clenched his teeth as he rode out his orgasm before flopping into a heap; quickly turning the camera to focus on his face

_Gamzee panted, flashing a grin. "Did you enjoy yourself motherfucker?"_

Tavros lazily grinned and nodded. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow; if he could even walk. "I miss you..." He mumbled sadly, laying his hand on the screen

_Gamzee nodded knowingly. "I miss you too motherfucker." He glanced at the time on the computer. "Motherfuck I gotta go!"_

Tavros whined and frowned; sniffling a bit. He wanted to Skype cuddle. "O-okay.." He mumbled a bit sadly

_Gamzee grinned and leaned forward, kissing the camera sloppily. "Before I leave motherfucker. I got some news."_

Tavros leant forword to kiss his camera to; still a bit down. "What is it?" He murmured cutely

_Gamzee grinned. "I'm motherfucking coming home tomorrow." With that said, the Capricorn ended the call._

* * *

><p><em>So how did you guys like it? I thought my ending was pretty great. This is the first M-rated story I've posted so enjoy! Bye! See you later with more roleplays my lovelies!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Gamzee grinned lazily, lifting a hand to knock on his Tavbro's door._

Tavros grumbled, running a hand through his messy hair in order to fix it somewhat. Eh. It was a darkened mess, no point in even trying at this rate. "Ye-!" Tavros opened said door, eyes widening as his lover stared back down at him. "Gam!" A soft squeal left his throat, and he lunged at the highblood.

_Gamzee chuckled, instantly wrapping his arms around the smaller troll's waist. "Hey motherfucker. Told you I was comin' home." He grinned._

Tavros smiled widely, snuggling into the violet blood's collarbone. "I missed you so, uhm, much! I love you!" Giggling, he squirmed in the others arms

_"I missed you too motherfucker." He unconsciously tightened his arms around the rust blood. "I love you too Tavbro."_

Tavros trilled in his throat, before dragging the other inside. "Why did you come home so early?"

_Gamzee shrugged. "Somethin' 'bout a motherfuckin' spring break?"_

"Oh. Well, I'm, uh, glad!"

Gamzee's lazy grinned grew. "Well motherfucker. Why don't we do what you wanted to do soon as I got in the motherfuckin' house?"

Tavros' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't remember.."

_"You had your fingers in that pretty nook of yours, squealin that you want me to bend you over the desk and fuck you." He grinned_.

Tavros covered his mouth, eyes widening as a blush crept to his cheeks. "I-I.. Oh.."

_Gamzee's grin widened. "How 'bout me motherfuckin' make it happen?"_

Tavros couldn't prevent a squeak from leaving his lips. "I-I.. I suppose its a-alright.."

_Gamzee chuckled, taking the others hand and tugging him towards the bedroom._

Tavros followed slowly, eyes glued to the floor as his blush only darkened

_Gamzee tugged the other to his chest, kissing him deeply as he kicked the door shut_

Tavros barely had time to wrap his arms around his matesprit's neck, tugging the taller down a bit

_Gamzee forced the other to walk back until his plump rump hit the edge of the desk. He devoured the rust blood's mouth._

Tavros couldn't help but mewl a bit, squirming. Well, Gamzee was obviously a little bit more then eager

_Gamzee moved to nip and suck at the others neck. They'd been apart far too long and Gamzee wasn't going to be happy until there were a bunch of marks to keep others off his Tavbro._

"A-Ahh... M-mi-.. M-missed you t-too, Gam.."

_"Mine." He growled, lifting the others legs and wrapping them around his waist. He ground his hips into the others_

Tavros gasped and squirmed more, shaking a bit. "Only yours.." He whispered

_Gamzee honked happily, nuzzling the others neck before nipping an unmarked spot._

Tavros giggled quietly, kissing his boyfriend's nose. "I love you..!"

_Gamzee smiled. That was just too cute. "I love you too motherfucker."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haha Trolled~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tavros sighed contently, curling into the highblood's side. Hell yeah. Naked after sex cuddles.

_Gamzee chuckled, pulling the other closer and tugging a Tinkerbull and Seagoat-dad themed blanket on top of them._

"I'm glad that you, uh.. Came home early.. B-but.. I don't think I'm, going to be able to walk tomorrow..."

_"Motherfuckin perfect then."_

Tavros blushed

_"I love you. My motherfuckin heart."_

"I uh, love you too Gam."

* * *

><p>AN Onekind53 is back again with a new chapter~! So here it is~ The second chapter that everyone has been begging for! How'd you like our little game? You had porn in the first chapter, so we decided to tease you the second one. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this story. Ciao for now my Lovelies~! 


End file.
